1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a symbol display device for use in a game machine.
2. Prior Art
A game machine, such as a slot machine, includes a reel unit having a plurality of reels supported rotatably independently, each having the peripheral surface with a plurality of peripheral symbols. When the reels stop rotating, it is determined whether or not the combination of the symbols on the reels corresponds to any one of predetermined prize patterns.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,715,756 discloses another slot machine including a symbol display device in addition to usual reels. This symbol display device is arranged above the usual reels and has a single reel with a first display portion on its side surface and with a second display portion on its periphery. When a player wins the normal slot game using the usual reels, this special symbol display device enables players to play subsidiary games. In performing a first subsidiary game, the side surface of the special single reel is so perpendicular that the first display portion may be observable. In performing a second subsidiary game, the periphery of the special single reel is so horizontal that the second display portion may be observable.
However, such a special symbol display device arranged at a different position from the usual reels makes players shift their attention significantly. A careless player may lose sight of the special symbol display device and will not be able to enter the subsidiary games smoothly. A player with weak eyes cannot see the special symbol display device unless he or she stands up for playing the subsidiary games after the normal slot game.